Abnormalities of the hip socket and associated cartilage are often treated by surgical intervention. One such abnormality is femoroacetabular impingement (FAI), a condition of the hip joint in which rubbing of the femoral head and acetabulum damages the hip joint. FAI often damages the articular cartilage of the femoral head or of the acetabulum or damages the labral cartilage on and around the acetabular rim.
Although arthroscopy can be used to treat some abnormalities of the hip joint, its use is limited, and treatment of many abnormalities commonly involves distraction or dislocation of the hip. In many instances, an open surgical technique involves dislocation of the femoral head from the hip socket to expose all parts of the joint.